The present invention pertains generally to the orderly storage of hand tools in a holder.
Various racks are utilized for the orderly storage of sets of hand tools usually with the hand tools in place on a rack according to their different lengths. Such racks, otherwise termed organizers, may utilize a cooperating pair of upright rails each having recesses which align with those on the remaining rail member to receive a laterally inserted hand tool. A web of material may join the two rail members and may be provided with a hand grip for tool transport. One such rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Design 392,489, issued to the present inventor. Other racks or organizers may utilize parallel or convergent rail members each having a series of recesses or grooves for tool reception. A rail member may be provided with a series of large recesses, as for example, to hold the handle of a screwdriver, while the remaining rail has a series of lesser sized recesses to receive the screwdriver shank. The latter type rack is the subject of a co-pending design application filed by the present inventor and under a pending status.
The foregoing mentioned racks or organizers serve a purpose of providing orderly storage of hand tools according to their graduated length. A problem arises when such racks or organizers are used within a confined area such as in the drawer of a tool chest or cabinet. The surface area of the drawer bottom is not fully utilized as that end of the rack receiving small hand tools will be offset horizontally from a drawer sidewall leaving a generally triangularly shaped area void or wasted space. A further problem associated with the storage of a series of graduated wrenches or other tools is that each tool handle is not visible to display wrench indicia.